In order for a Link Aggregation Protocol (LACP) system to allow a number of ports to participate in the same Link Aggregation Group (LAG), various per-port settings, such as VLAN Shortest Path Bridging-MAC (SPBm) settings on the ports involved in LACP may need to be the same. Testing for similarity can mean performing a series of comparisons between all the SPBm settings, for example UNI configuration of the ports, in a very short time. Performing these comparisons using current techniques in a stackable environment with SPBm could significantly impact system performance and scalability.
Embodiments were conceived in light of the above mentioned problems and limitations, among other things.